Once upon a time, at school
by Wenstrom
Summary: An everyday story... but trying to see more than just the surface. Being ignored or misunderstood can be hard, but they still fight. Friendship and trust will be proved, and a good lesson they can give to the surface ones...
1. Mondays of lost coins and many other thi...

**Author's note:** Hi buddies!. For those who doesn't know it, I'm not a native English speaker, so, expect to see a few grammar errors here. AND, for those who doesn't know it, I don't own "Hey Arnold!", Nickelodeon, Viacom or Craig Bartlett. By the way, send Lord Craig a donut. He deserves it.  
  
**_Chapter 1: Mondays of lost coins and many other things._**  
  
People only see things by their surface. They believe that, with only that, they are capable of knowing all the thruth. They don't even take the trouble of knowing what's behind of that masquerade that cover a world that deserves to be observed.  
People doesn't hear everybody's voices, only the ones that are on the surface. People isn't interested in knowing what the ones inside say. They believe that they don't have anything else to add to what the ones on the surface say. They don't know that this is a big mistake, because they ignore people that really have something to say.  
  
The city placidly gets up. Maybe too placid, taking in consideration that it's a big city. As in every metropolis, the diversity of people one can find is amazing. Men and woen, of different age, color and social class. Straight citizens, dishonest citizens. Materialistic people, people who preach the spiritual life. Visionaries, bohemians, madmans. Optimists and pessimists.  
  
But their is a group that always stands out of the others: the kids. They, a mixture of mischief and innocence. Full of kindness, as well as of questions. Anxious souls, filled with vitality. They play, laugh, joke. The kids are the soul of humanity. The kids are the hope of a better future, and in their hands working for it will be, but for now, they should learn, and not only learn in a classroom, but also in the biggest school of all: life.  
  
It was a cold autumn morning. And cruder it is to face it, since its Monday. Weekend's rest supposes to be a replacement of energies, but retaking rutine it's always arduous. Even more it is for a child.  
Even so, two youngsters of short age are impatiently waiting for the school bus to arrive. One of them, with a peculiarly formed head, covered with blond hair that the cold wind of the North rocks incessantly. The other one, whose skin is brown, wears a showy hairdo, which can be recognisable from the distance. Arnold and Gerald are their names, they are 9 years old, and they assist to the Public School number 118. They aren't only companions in the classroom, but great friend of all the life.  
To avoid the cold, they decide to talk, while waiting the bus to gather them.  
  
**Gerald (shivering of cold):** Man, I'll repeat it: this cold will freeze us. They'll find ice creams of us.  
**Arnold:** C'mon Gerald. Don't exaggerate.  
**Gerald:** Bud, I'm not exaggerating. Do you believe this is Autumn?. I think they have skipped that season, because this looks like it's winter...now snow will fall, the coloured ligths, the Christmas tree, Santa, and...  
**Arnold:** Gerald...  
**Gerald: ** Yeah?  
**Arnold: ** Chill out.  
**Gerald:** Whatever you say, man.  
  
Finally, the school bus parks, in the precise place where Arnold and Gerald were waiting for it. Inmediately, they get into the vehicle, which will transport them to P.S. number 118. Many well-known faces were already on board, although everybody was really silent. Ones, looking towards the outside, others, reading their notes. Evidently, mondays makes everybody to have less spirit than the normal.  
The two boys decide to take a third row seat, which was empty. In front of them, two girls, who also are going to the same class than them. One of them, short, and with big glasses, tried a timid greeting.  
  
**Phoebe:** Hi Arnold, hi Gerald.  
**Arnold:** Hi Phoebe.  
**Gerald (smiling):** Hi Pheebs!.  
  
Phoebe timidly gave the smile back to Gerald, blushing slightly. Supposedly, there's something going on between these two, although timidity and the innocence proper of chilhood don't let see clearly what it is.  
  
Next to Phoebe, a girl who was a bit taller than her, with blond hair and a particular pink bow was reading a comic book. Although it didn't seem to be of much fun to her, since she wasn't emmiting any kind of sound. Not even a single smile.  
  
**Gerald: ** And...Helga?  
**Arnold (behind Gerald's shoulder):** A bad day, I suppose...  
**Phoebe (interrupting):** Once again, an argument with her father. She asked him if she could go to...  
  
And then, Helga poked her with her elbow. Obviously, she got the message: there wasn't anything else to add. Helga was still in silence, reading her comic book.  
  
The final destination was still far away, and there were some more students to gather. Nobody was talking on the bus, with the exception of the occasional whispering.  
  
Arnold, as well as Gerald, were reviewing their notes, when they hear a voice from behind. Who was talking to them was a short boy, who was wearing a green colored cap and white beetleskin boots. His name's Sidney, although everybody know him simply as Sid.  
  
**Sid:** Hey Arnold!...Gerald.  
**Arnold: ** Yes?  
**Sid:** Did you already decided which team will you enter?.  
**Gerald (confused): ** Huh?. About what teams are you talking about?.  
**Sid: ** Oh, you didn't come last Friday...  
**Gerald:** Yeah, yeah, yeah...I was recovering from a slight fever...but you haven't answered my question yet.  
**Sid:** Oh, yeah!, the team. Well, you see, we have organized a sports competition between all the 4th, 5th and 6th graders. So, we are forming two teams.  
**Gerald: ** Two teams?. For what sports?.  
**Arnold: **Basketball and soccer.  
**Gerald:** Hey, that sounds great!. Which sport will I choose?.  
**Sid:** Whatever. In the first recess we will gather and each one will say which team they want to play on.  
**Gerald:** Oh...I see, thanks for the data, man.  
**Arnold: ** By the way Sid...did you choose a team already?.  
**Sid:** He he, you know I stink at basketball. I'll sign up for the soccer team.  
**Arnold (surprised):** But...do you know how to play soccer?.  
**Sid: ** Uh...nope, but I don't think it will be hard to learn, he he.  
**Arnold (rolling his eyes):** Whatever you say...  
  
While saying that, another figure, tall and thin, with an enourmous nose was coming near the group. It was the unmistakable silhouette of Stinky, who was hearing the conversation.  
  
**Stinky (doubtful):** Gosh...I don't know which sport to choose...ya know, I'm not very good in any of 'em.  
**Arnold: ** But Stinky...you're very tall, even as tall as the 5th and 6th graders. Sign up for the basketball team...also, you already know how to play. Did you forgot that we played in the same team once?.  
**Sid (looking at Stinky):** Arnold is right. It would be a waste that you didn't sign up for that team...  
**Stinky:** Oh, geez. I think I'll do it that way. I suppose I've nuthin' to lose.  
  
The bus stops once again. Maybe it'll be the last time it'll do it, since they aren't too far away from school. A single person gets on the bus. A tall and quite thin girl, with brown hair, who is firmly holding a red book between her arms. For her misfortune, she trips, falling on the bus' floor. All the kids who were watching her laughed with desire, although Arnold had the gentility of caring about her.  
  
**Arnold: ** Sheena, are you okay?.  
**Sheena:** Oh...I think I am. Thanks, Arnold.  
  
Sheena was still feeling a bit dizzy. She had a little bruise on her forehead, but luckily, nothing else happened. As she always does, she kept walking until arriving at the back seats, and there, at the bottom, she turned out of sight.  
  
It was one of those apparently typical days, but that in its interior, it hid events that weren't common at all, although they didn't look like they were.  
Here is when that phrase that says "People only see things by their surface", could be used. Apparently, the real action could be found not at the first rows of seats, the surface ones, but at the inner ones, those of the last rows.  
  
In the last row of the vehicle, three boys were seated. One of them was making signs to Sheena, indicating to her that he reserved the seat, even if it wasn't neccesary at all, like if somebody else would want to sit at the bottom of the bus. The boy was of short stature, with short, red hair, who was always showing a wide smile.  
  
**Sheena (smiling):** Thank you Eugene.  
**Eugene: ** You're welcome...by the way, look at this.  
  
Eugene took a coin from his pocket, although it seemed to be a common 25 cents coin.  
  
**Eugene (excited): ** Don't you think I am lucky?. I'll conserve it, and I'll never use it. This is my lucky coin, and...  
  
But the coin, by destiny's whim, slips off Eugene's hand, falling to the floor, and rolling forward. Crestfallen, Eugene lamented that accident.  
  
**Sheena (consoling Eugene):** I'm sorry...  
**Eugene (raising his sight):** No!. I must recover that coin. It's very special for me...it's my lucky coin, you know?.  
**Sheena:** I understand you, but don't look for it while the bus is on movement. (smiling) Do you remember that time on where you lost your fake bunny foot charm right here?. The bus suddenly jammed on the brakes, and you struck your head really hard?.  
**Eugene:** He he, that's right. Well, I suppose that I shouldn't worry so much. Luck doesn't reside in an object, but on oneself, right?.  
**Sheena:** That's right...and maybe that luck will make you to recover your coin.  
**Eugene (a bit unsecure):** Do you think so?.  
**Sheena (winking):** Trust me.  
  
Little time was left for finally arriving to destination, and everything was going on calmly, when suddenly, a short boy, with dark hair and glasses raised his voice. That boy was Thaddeus Gamelthorpe, although everybody calls him "Curly".  
  
**Curly: ** Darn!, why we have to always sit here, at the back seats?. Can't we seat in other ones?...Why Brainy always has to sleep on the bus and fill my shoulder with his saliva?...and why...?  
  
**Eugene (interrupting Curly):** Yeah, but, well...it's the tradition. We do it since the first grade, and even if after that incident with Rhonda anybody can seat anywhere, we prefer the back part. The back part is...  
**Curly (angry, interrupting Eugene):** Damn, shut up now, or I'll leave YOUR back part with the same color as your hair!, haaaahahahahaaa.  
  
And with that said Curly got up and sat down in one of the front seats.  
  
**Eugene (sighing):** Oh, god...it's always the same...  
**Sheena:** Even so, everyday he always sits back here. I wonder why...  
**Brainy (drowsy):** Uh...he's crazy *wheeze*..I suppose...*wheeze*.  
  
After saying this, Brainy fell asleep again. Eugene and Sheena looked at each other, a bit confused.  
  
Finally, the bus arrived at P.S. 118. Everybody got out the bus quickly, with the exception of Eugene, who was crawling on the floor, looking for his "lucky coin". The bus driver was watching him on the rear view mirror, and with a hurried tone, he talked to him.  
  
**Driver:** Kid, what are you looking for?. Hurry up, I have work to do and I'll be late.  
**Eugene (with a kind of desperate tone): ** One moment, please. I've lost a coin and I can't find it anywhere.  
**Driver:** And so much uproar just for a coin?. Come on, get down of the bus, or I'll have to leave and you'll lose your class.  
  
Eugene realized that his search was useless, so he gave up and stood up.  
  
**Eugene (crestfallen):** It's true...it's only a silly coin. I'm sorry sir, I'm getting down right now...  
  
The first class of the day was a boring History lesson, given by a sustitute teacher, as for some reason, the main teacher didn't arrive yet. And being Monday, it was even more dense. A relief it was for the kids to hear the recess bell. Everybody left quickly, as they were used to, but the boys gathered outside. Sid, sitting on a table, tried to take his friend's attention, which obtained after a pair of unsuccessful attempts.   
  
**Sid: ** All right, guys. We'll use this recess for organizing the teams. Our classroom now counts with: Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Iggy, Eugene, Curly, Brainy, Park, Joey, Lorenzo, Robert, Peapod kid and me. We are fourteen, so we can fill both teams. As we designed last Friday, the teams' captains will be Park, of the soccer team, and Robert, of the basketball team. Now, each one will say which team you want to be part of.  
  
Then, Sid took a piece of paper on which he drew a very improvised roster form.  
  
**Sid:** Harold?.  
**Harold:** Ow...basketball makes me to sweat like a pig. I'll sign up for the soccer team. And I'll be the goalkeeper, so I don't have to run at all!.  
**Sid:** Okay...Stinky?.  
**Stinky:** Basketball, 'course!.  
**Sid:** Excellent. Joey?.  
**Joey: ** Basketball!.  
**Sid:** Lorenzo?.  
**Lorenzo:** Oh, heavens. I forgot to put this on my agenda, and I couldn't think about it, and...  
**Gerald (interrupting Lorenzo):** C'mon, man, we don't have all the day...  
**Lorenzo (sighing):** All right...I...I...choose Basketball.  
**Sid:** Iggy?.  
**Iggy:** Soccer!.  
**Sid:** Peapod?.  
**Peapod kid (with his usual pedantic tone):** Basketball is a very rude sport, and it doesn't go with my...style. Of course, I choose soccer.  
**Sid:** Whatever...Curly?.  
**Curly: ** Hahaha...I must take care of my delicate hands, I prefer to sign up for the soccer team.  
**Sid:** Uh...all right...Brainy?.  
**Brainy: ** *wheeze*...uh...soccer...uh...I suppose...*wheeze*.  
**Sid:** Arnold?.  
**Arnold:** Basketball.  
**Sid: ** Ok, I'm signing up for soccer...let's see who's next...Gerald?.  
**Gerald (paralyzed): ** Uh...I...well...  
**Arnold: ** What's going on Gerald?. I thought you preferred to play basketball. You have a great talent for that sport.  
**Gerald:** Yeah, but I like soccer too, and I barely had time to thing about it...  
**Sid: ** See, I agree with Arnold. May I sign you up for the basketball team?.  
**Gerald:** No!. Wait!. Give me a little more time for thinking about it, ok?.  
**Sid (sighing):** All right, you have a good excuse. Eugene, you're the only one left.  
**Eugene: ** Well...I...  
**Sid: ** Yeah?.  
**Eugene (crestfallen):** I don't want to participate.  
**Arnold:** Why don't you want to, Eugene?.  
**Eugene:** It's just...I'm not in the mood for playing anything.  
**Sid:** Eugene...I must fill this roster form today. I can't leave it incomplete. You must choose, or basketball, or soccer!. You have until the next recess for coming up with a decision.  
**Arnold:** Sid!.  
**Eugene:** ...  
  
Eugene, with a sad countenance, slowly retired from the place, going to the school's interior.  
  
**Stinky (whispering at Harold's ear): ** Well, I think that it was the best. We know that Eugene doesn't know how to play a dang thing, not talkin' about his bad luck.  
**Harold (in low voice):** Hehe, it's true. He's a clumsy boor and he's bewitched.  
**Sid (retaking the group's attention):** Let's see, Park, Harold, Iggy, Peapod, Curly, Brainy and me signed up for the soccer team, and Robert, Stinky, Joey, Lorenzo and Arnold signed up for the basketball team. Gerald and Eugene still have to decide. At least the teams are complete, but we have agreed on handing the complete roster forms over by today...  
**Arnold:** Something could happen in you don't hand it over by today?.  
**Sid:** They will throw us out from the competition for sure...and they already wanted to do it...  
**Gerald: ** Yeah, always treating us like trash.  
**Harold:** But this time we will kick their buttocks!. Yeah!!!.  
**Sid:** You'd like to, Harold...  
**Harold (irate): ** What did you mean with that, sausage nose?. I'll crush you!.  
**Sid:** Boy Howdy!...  
  
Sid started to run, screaming for help while an enraged Harold was chasing him...  
  
**Gerald:** We're a really unite group, man...  
**Arnold (rolling his eyes):** Yeah.  
  
At that moment, and fortunately for Sid, the bell rang once again, indicating the restart of classes. The kids ran towards the classroom, and entered the same way they left, totally disorganized. The teacher still hasn't arrived to the classroom, and several voices and whispers filled the place, waiting for the math class to start.  
  
**Gerald: ** Pheebs, do you have the solution for problem number 7?.  
**Phoebe:** Yes, Gerald. Do you need it?.  
**Gerald:** You would make a great favor to me. I wasn't able to solve it.  
**Phoebe:** Here you are.  
**Gerald:** Thanks, Pheebs. You're the best.  
**Phoebe (blushing):** Oh, please, it was nothing.  
  
At that instant, Gerald feels somebody tapping his shoulder.  
  
**Gerald (turning his head backwards):** Park?.  
**Park:** Gerald, could we talk about something important on next recess?.  
**Gerald:** Yeah, sure, no problem, man.  
**Gerald (looking at Phoebe):** I wonder about what he wants to talk... anyway, I better finish this before Simmons arrives.  
  
  
At the same time, at the back of the classroom, another conversation was happening...  
  
**Eugene:** ...And I registered the entire bus, but I couldn't find it. God, I feel like that luck isn't with me today.  
**Curly (sarcastically smiling): ** That means, you're feeling like everyday.  
**Sheena: ** Curly!.  
**Curly:** Bah...don't tell me that you don't want to play because you don't have that lousy quarter. That's pathetic, even coming from you...hehehehe.  
**Sheena: ** That's enough, Curly, with that you aren't helping Eugene. Besides, we know things about you that could put you in a compromising situation.  
**Curly (gulping):** Uh...you'd never say those things to the other, right?...hehehe.  
**Eugene (sighing):** Do you think she would do it?. Neither me, nor Brainy would do it.  
**Brainy:** That is...*wheeze*...true....  
**Sheena: ** I don't know about you, but we respect the codes...  
**Brainy:** Yeah..."the codes"...*wheeze*.  
  
Curly was feeling a bit uncomfortable about his friends' commentaries, although at that moment, the 4th grade teacher, Mr. Simmons, entered into classroom.  
  
**Simmons:** Good morning, students.  
**All:** Good morning, Mr. Simmons!.  
**Simmons:** Sorry for not being able to come earlier, but I had to assist to a very important meeting. Well, as far as I remember, last week I assigned to you special math homework. Now I'll say who has to deliver the ten excercises correctly done.  
  
At that moment, one could say that everybody swallowed at the same time, paralyzed by the nervousness.  
  
**Simmons (reading a list):** Iggy, Helga, Rhonda, Arnold, Sheena, Joey, Brainy, Gerald and... Harold.  
**Gerald (looking at Phoebe): ** Phew!, thanks again, you saved me from a big one.  
**Harold (smashing his head):** Damn it!.  
**Simmons:** Something's wrong, Harold?.  
**Harold:** Oh!, No, nothing, nothing's going on Mr. Simmons!.  
**Helga (looking at Harold, to herself):** Blockhead...  
  
The class passed with...relative...tranquility, knowing that these 4th graders aren't what we could say, very tranquil. At last, recess bell rang, and all the kids ran out of the classroom, totally disorganized, as usual...  
  
**Sid (approaching Gerald):** Tell me, did you already decided?.  
**Gerald:** Oh, I'll tell you later...have a commitment right now...  
**Sid:** Okay, but hurry up...I'll see if Mr. Bad Luck already decided what to do.  
  
At that moment, Park, who was drinking a cola beverage, approached Gerald.  
  
**Park:** Gerald, I've to talk to you...I suppose you know about what...  
**Gerald:** Actually, nope, man. What's the problem?.  
**Park:** Well, see, as you know, I was designated as the soccer team's captain, and I suppose you know that almost nobody know how to play this sport well...  
**Gerald:** Except you...  
**Park:** And you too, Gerald. And that's my point...  
**Gerald:** Do you mean....  
**Park:** Yes...please. With you in our team, we will have a chance to beat the other teams. Otherwise, I afraid they'll wipe us out from the field.  
**Gerald:** Geez...I don't know what to say, man. It's not that I don't want to, but I haven't decided it yet. I need a little more time to think about it.  
**Park: ** Please, promise me you'll do it.  
**Gerald:** Of couse, bud.  
  
Park and Gerald high-fived each other and went to opposite directions. That meeting left Gerald thinking for a moment.  
  
**Gerald (thinking):** God, he looked really worried. I think he's taking this much more seriously than most of us. Perhaps... should I accept his offer?. But...I'm not pretty sure...  
  
In another sector of the building, Eugene was sitting, sighing, obviously a little discouraged for losing his new charm. Sheena, accompanied by Nadine and Rhonda, were walking around there, and they saw him.  
  
**Sheena:** Eugene?.  
**Eugene (sighing):** Oh..  
**Nadine: ** Is something wrong?.  
**Eugene**: My lucky quarter...is missing.  
**Nadine:** Oh, well...I'm sorry, I think.  
**Rhonda:** Eugene, dear, I don't think that you should feel so sad just for losing a little coin. Here, I'm giving you one of my quarters...  
**Eugene: ** Thanks, but I can't accept it. No other coin will replace mine. **(with a more desperate voice)** It's isn't a common quarter, it's my quarter, my lucky quarter!.  
  
Eugene quickly stood up and ran inside the boys restroom, not without tripping a few times. The girls continued on their way.  
  
**Nadine:** Something's going on with you, Sheena?.  
**Sheena:** I can't see him like this. I want to do something to recover the old Eugene, but I don't know what can cheer him up.  
**Rhonda: ** I suppose that recovering his...uh..."lucky coin" will cheer him up, but don't even think that I'll help you to look for it.  
**Sheena:** I know that such thing is impossible, who knows where that coin landed.  
**Rhonda: ** Do you have an idea, Nadine, dear?.  
**Nadine:** Well...no.  
**Sheena:** What can we do?.  
**Rhonda:** Hmm... I know somebody who can help us with this. Let's look for him...  
  
And so, the three ran outside, where the other kids where playing...well, not everybody were...  
  
**Peapod kid:** So...do you have the Special Edition Parthenon card?.  
**Lorenzo:** Yes, it was really hard to obtain, as it was part of a very limited edition.  
**Peapod kid:** That sounds...fascinating. You have a really good taste for you pastimes, friend.  
**Harold (approaching at them):** Hehehe...what are you playing?.  
**Lorenzo:** We are not playing, Harold. I was showing him my Ancient Greek card collecition, and...  
**Sid (appearing behind Harold):** Hey...are you still with that?. Don't you ever get bored?.  
**Lorenzo:** Get bored?. Not at all. This is my favorite pastime.  
**Harold: ** And what do you think if I...borrow them for a moment, huh?. Hahahahaaa.  
  
Harold literally ripped the card deck off from Lorenzo's hand, and left shouting and laughing, making fun of the boy. Lorenzo and Peapod tried to chase Harold, asking him to return the card deck.  
  
**Rhonda:** Oh heavens, Harold is so childish!. Will he ever become mature someday?.  
  
Seated around a table, some 4th graders were talking. And there is where the girls went.  
  
**Rhonda:** Arnold?.  
**Arnold (turning his head backwards):** Rhonda?.  
**Rhonda:** Well, you see...  
**Sheena (interrupting Rhonda):** Eugene is very depressed, and we need some idea to cheer him up.  
**Arnold:** I already noticed that he wasn't feeling like everyday. What happened?.  
  
So, Sheena explained Arnold what had happened in the bus that morning...  
  
**Arnold:** I see...  
**Sheena:** What can we do, Arnold?.  
**Arnold: ** There's no way we can find that coin, right?. But what do you think if...?  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the school's corridors...  
  
**Sid: ** Sheesh, Where the heck Eugene could be?...ow!.  
  
Without noticing it, he ran into the most important person in the whole school, Mr. Wartz.  
  
**Wartz:** Hey, boy, watch your step...  
**Sid:** I'm sorry sir but it's just that...  
**Wartz (interrupting Sid): ** I hope that from now you'll pay more attention, youngster.  
**Sid: ** As you say, sir...  
**Wartz (moving away from Sid):** And remember that you have a commitment, and that you must fulfill it...  
**Sid (enraged):** Argh, I really hate that man. He'll pay for it!.  
**Sid (after a moment of silcence):** Uhh...what was I about to do?...oh, yeah, buy a soda. I'm thirsty.  
  
Meanwhile, Eugene was at the classroom, doodling in a notebook. He looked really gloomy, and his eyes were red. Arnold and Sheena stopped near the classroom's door.  
  
**Arnold:** Ok, nobody's on sight. Go and talk to him.  
**Sheena:** All right, Arnold.  
**Eugene (singing):** My coin, my little coin, where are you...  
**Sheena:** Eugene?.  
**Eugene:** Oh...  
**Sheena:** Come on, I can't see you like this. Change that face...  
**Eugene:** It's just that...I'm not the same without my lucky coin.  
**Sheena:** Seems that what I told you at the bus wasn't very convincing.  
**Eugene:** It was a nice try, but that quarter is really a lucky quarter.  
**Sheena:** Perhaps the reason I can't understand you is that you didn't tell me how did you get that coin. I would like to know that.  
**Eugene (sighing):** Okay...everything started last week...  
  
_(flashback)_  
  
It was lunch time. Eugene was walking towards the yogurth machine, when somebody called him.  
  
**Iggy: ** Eugene!.  
**Eugene:** Who me?.  
**Iggy:** Can you do me a favor?. Buy me a lemon soda.  
**Eugene (counting the cash he had left):** But I'm 25 cents short...  
**Iggy:** Okay, here you are. I owe you the rest.  
**Eugene:** All right.  
**Iggy:** And I'd like it intact, if possible.  
**Eugene:** Hehe, of course!  
  
Then, Eugene walked towards the soda machine. And just when he was about to introduce the coin Iggy gave to him, it slips from his hands and falls on the floor. While trying to pick it up, he puts his hand on the machine's buttons. At that moment, Eugene hears a wee sound coming from the machine.  
  
**Eugene (very surprised):** How Lucky I am!. A free soda can!.  
  
Eugene went to where Iggy was waiting for him running very fast...  
  
**Iggy:** Incredible, you brought it intact!, thanks friend.  
**Eugene:** You're welcome. Oh, yeah... take this quarter. I was very lucky for having that soda for free, so I didn't used it.  
**Iggy:** Uh...you can keep it. Take is as part of my debt.  
**Eugene (very happy):** Great!.  
  
Iggy's face showed a confusing expression, not understanding Eugene's reaction, who moved away jumping of happiness...  
  
**Eugene (to himself):** This explains it all!. The free soda can, not falling while running with it...this coin gives me good luck!. It's fabulous, oh yeah!.  
  
_(end of flashback)_  
  
**Eugene: ** And that's how I obtained it. I was so excited that I didn't tell anybody about it, until today. Although I must admit that I was afraid because the boys could stole it from me. You know how they are...  
**Sheena: ** So, only because that do you believe that that coin gave you luck?.  
**Eugene: ** No, not only that!. Way home, I found 5 dollars, a baseball stamps deck, and in my bedroom, my collection of marbles which I lost some time ago.  
**Sheena: ** But don't you think all that happened by chance?.  
**Eugene (raising an eyebrow):** You know me. Do you think all that happened by chance?.  
**Sheena:** Oh...I suppose you're right.  
**Eugene (sighing): ** Oh, well... once again, I'll become that bad luck guy who nobody wants to be too close.  
  
Sheena, without saying anything else, slowly walked outside the classroom, where Arnold was waiting. She was walking backwards, always looking at the desolate Eugene. She wanted to cheer him up, but she didn't know what to say. But luckily, the little football head already had a plan.  
  
**Arnold: ** So that's how he got that lucky coin.  
**Sheena:** Do you have a plan, Arnold?.  
**Arnold (winking): ** Sure!. Listen, we will do this...  
  
Meanwhile, at the library...  
  
**Phoebe:** So, do you want to go to the park?.  
**Helga:** No.  
**Phoebe: ** To the shopping centre?.  
**Helga: ** No.  
**Phoebe:** To the arcade?.  
**Helga: ** No.  
**Phoebe:** Oh, Helga, Don't you want to do something?.  
**Helga: ** No...but you can do something for me.  
**Phoebe (smiling):** Yes, Helga?.  
**Helga (frowning):** Leave me alone.  
  
Helga left the library really annoyed. Phoebe was preoccupied since she wasn't able to change her best friend's mood. At that precise moment the bell rang, indicating the re-start of classes. The kids, as usual, entered in a rushy way, but in this occasion Simmons was waiting for them.  
  
**Simmons:** All right kids, now that everybody is seated in their respective place, we can start. Now we will have...literature.  
  
All the kids let Simmons know their displeasure with a big moan. It's not that the kids excessively like the subject their teacher dictates each day, but literature was one of the less popular. Anyway, and showing that wide smile he always wears, Mr. Simmons tries to make each subject as much pleasant as possible.  
  
**Simmons: ** Today we will see a very special topic: poetry...come one, kids, I insist that inside of you lies a very special poet, waiting to see the light of the day. I'll do it simple: we'll do free poetry, you can use the style you prefer, and the theme is free. It doesn't even have to rhyme!. I'll give you 10 minutes for thinking about something special so you will be able to write about what you want, the way you want.  
  
When Simmons finished talking, the whispers seized the place. While some kids were putting a lot of effort on their works, some others used that time for talking about other stuff.  
  
**Rhonda: ** Girls...I was thinking, what if we organize a slumber party in my house?. The boys already have something to worry about, and why we not?.  
**Nadine:** That sounds great!.  
**Lila:** Oh, I'd like to assist!. That sounds ever-so fascinating.  
**Rhonda:** So, what do you think if...?.  
**Simmons (interrupting the whispering):** Girls, finished already?.  
**Rhonda (nervous):** Oh!, I'm sorry Mr. Simmons.  
**Lila: **I'm sorry, teacher...I'm oh-so embarrased...  
**Simmons: ** Don't worry about that too much. I find very positive that you socialize, but I think that there's a moment for each thing, don't you agree?.  
  
The girls only nodded. The 10 minutes were eternal for those who couldn't write a thing, but finally, the time was up.  
  
**Simmons (looking at the classroom's clock): ** All right kids, let's see your special compositions. Harold?.  
**Harold (nervous):** I...I...ARGH!.  
**Simmons:** Something's wrong, Harold?.  
**Harold (sobbing):** Oh...It's just that I'm starving and I couldn't think on anything else. I'm sorry Mr. Simmons!.  
**Stinky (in a joking tone):** Gosh, Harold!, you're really mindless...  
**Simmons (interrupting):** Could you share your composition with the rest of the class, Stinky?.  
**Stinky:** Uh...well...I'd love to, but...you see...  
**Simmons (with a dry tone):** Don't tell me. You didn't do it.  
**Stinky (crestfallen):** That's right, mister...  
**Helga (in low voice):** Pathetic buckos...  
**Simmons:** I'm really dissapointed with you two. You know that your grades are not very encouraging, and still, you don't make the effort to raise them. We will talk about that by tomorrow. Now...somebody else wants to read his or her composition?.  
  
But nobody raised a hand, neither Helga nor Phoebe, who were two of the best students at literature. But a few seconds after, Simmons saw a little, thin hand raising from the back of the classroom.  
  
**Simmons:** Brainy?. Do you want to read your composition?.  
**Brainy:** Yes...*wheeze*...teacher.  
**Simmons:** All right, we're hearing you.  
**Gerald (to Arnold, in low voice): ** I'll not miss this for anything else in the World, hehe.  
**Brainy (standing up):** My poem...*wheeze*...is titled...*wheeze*..."I suppose":  
  
_" When I see...*wheeze*...your...rebellious hairdo,  
my being...*wheeze*...starts to shake...I suppose...*wheeze*.  
When I hear...your...*wheeze*...voice,  
my ears...*wheeze*...sweetens with it...I suppose...*wheeze*.  
When I smell...*wheeze*...your fragance...*wheeze*,  
my senses...turn...*wheeze*...mad...I suppose...*wheeze*.  
When I feel...your...hand...*wheeze*...touching my...face...*wheeze*,  
my world...*wheeze*...is all...yours...I suppose...*wheeze*.  
I would...lower for...you...*wheeze*...thousand of...stars...*wheeze*...from the...sky,  
for a...second...*wheeze*...of your...attention...I suppose...*wheeze*.  
No, I...don't...*wheeze*... suppose it,  
I would...do it...*wheeze*...just for...having...*wheeze*...you".  
_  
Everybody in the classroom, including Mr. Simmons, felt totally astonished after hearing Brainy's composition. Without saying anything else, Brainy sat down again. Finally, the teacher broke the silence...  
  
**Simmons (wiping a tear):** Brainy...that was...wonderful. I didn't know that your poetry was so...special. You have a great talent.  
**Eugene:** That was very good, Brainy.  
**Sheena:** Well done, Brainy!. I knew you'd do it. You have a lot of talent.  
**Brainy:** Thanks...*wheeze*...it was...*wheeze*...nothing.  
**Curly:** Not bad...not bad. Of course that I doubt you can surpass the master of the pen, the master of prose and verse. Me!, hahahaaa...(looking forward, raising his hand) Teacher!, I want to be the next one.  
**Simmons:** All right, Curly, start when you want.  
**Curly (standing up): ** My marvelous composition is titled "At the field":  
  
_"At my uncle Walter's field,  
I planted an enormous watermelon.  
At my uncle Richard's field,  
I planted an enormous potato.  
At my uncle's Gregory field,  
I planted a small onion.  
I returned at home and I tied the dog,  
I threw him a bone, and a stick on his head.  
He bit me and shredded my pants,  
filled with rage I was.  
Then I ate the onion,  
and threw him my tearing breath.  
Then I ate the watermelon,  
and with seeds its face I filled.  
And then I took the big potato.  
burying it on its head.  
I grabbed the defeated dog's tail,  
running by the house, laughing, enjoying my noble victory".  
_  
Once again, the classroom was filled with silence, but this time the faces of the kids and the teacher showed a quite different expression than before.  
  
**Simmons:** Well...that was a very...uhmm...special work, Curly.  
**Curly (rising an eyebrow): ** Did you mean that my poetry is...bad?.  
**Sid (in low voice, to Lorenzo):** Boy howdy...I'm not liking this at all...  
**Simmons:** No...no, what I wanted to say is that your work represents yourself in a very adequate manner, and that makes it special.  
**Stinky (showing his idiotic smile):** In other words, he said that yer poetry is a disaster.  
**Curly (grabbing his head, desperate):** No...no...NO!. I refuse to hear that!. NOOOOOOO!.  
**Rhonda:** And finally, Curly lost his sanity...  
**Helga:** Once again...  
**Simmons:** Curly, please, this is not a reason for reacting like that, what I...  
**Curly (interrupting Simmons):** And how could you know if this is a reason to react like this or not!. You don't know the physical and emmotional effort I made for creating this piece of artwork!. I put all my effort for creating a composition that could cause a revolution in the world of literature!. And you, a decadent teacher who's becoming bald, has the guts to say such blasphemy!. How could you dare!.  
  
Curly was totally in a panic state, for not saying another thing. He took some of his pencils and threw them by all the classroom. Then he took some pieces of paper from his notebook and shredded them. Finally, he collapsed, falling on his chair, and breaking in tears. Simmons was astonished after seeing such reaction, even if Curly already had bad reactions before, this one surpassed the other ones. At that moment the classroom entered in a chaos state, and several kids approached to where Curly was. Sheena and Eugene tried to console him.  
  
**Sheena:** Curly, don't feel so sad. We believe you, and I think that the effort you made is what counts.  
**Eugene:** Sheena is right. We know that you wrote it with your heart.  
**Sid:** That was the worst argument I've ever heard...  
**Iggy:** Yeah, and even you two know that that poem was horrible.  
**Harold:** Hahaha!. Your poetry stinks, Curly...  
**Curly (suddently standing up):** Leave me alone!. ALONE!.  
  
After saying that, Curly left the classroom running, sobbing. Sheena and Eugene looked at their companions really dissapointed, after the treating they gave to the poor boy. The teacher left the classroom trying to catch Curly, but just in that moment, the bell rang, indicating the class' end. All the kids dispersed from that sector.  
  
**Harold:** Great!. Lunch time. I'm really hungry!.  
**Gerald:** Okay, let's rush to the cafeteria, so we'll be the firsts in the queue.  
**Stinky:** Let's go!.  
  
And so, almost all the kids already left the place. One of the ones who stayed there was Arnold...  
  
**Gerald:** Arnold?, what are you waiting for, man?. C' mon!.  
**Arnold:** Oh...I'll catch you in a moment. I've something to do.  
**Gerald:** Whatever you say...are you coming, Eugene?.  
**Eugene:** Oh, I'm going...Aaaaahhh!.  
  
Eugene tripped and ended with his face smashed on the blackboard. Gerald laughed, but helped him to get out of there. There were only two persons left...  
  
**Arnold: ** Okay, Sheena, take this money, and buy what I told you. I'll care about step 2.  
**Sheena:** All right, Arnold.  
  
What could be Arnold's plan?. Will Eugene manage to return to his old self?. Will Sid be able to complete the teams to prevent the 4th grade to be ejected from the competition?...you have to wait, until next chapter. You can write me at _ wenstrom@interlap.com.ar_ for any question or commentary you could have.  
  
See you!  



	2. A lucky strike

**Author's note: ** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked it. Just to say something before starting. The reason of why I am writing using script format is mainy because it's easier for me to follow the storyline, and in my humble opinion, it's easier to read. Anyway, I try to add as much descriptive paragraphs as possible. Also, sorry for the delay, but bear in mind that I have to do double work, as I write and then I translate. Without anything else to add, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Chapter 2:** A lucky strike_  
  
Being misunderstood is hard. There are people that can't understand other's actions. They can't understand that there are people who doesn't think in the same way than the rest. Surely, if we asked those people what they think about the lack of identity in this consumerist society, they would say that, for them, it's something very negative, and that each one should have their respective way of thinking, and that each one should act being oneself, and not letting the standarts to guide them. Those people deserve to be called hypocrites. Although each one of us has a little of oneself on oneself's being, the actual society is so penetrating, or better said, so corrosive, that it ends affecting everybody.  
  
Nevertheless, there are people who fight for they identity, in this enormous sea of generics named "society". Perhaps they think and act in a different way than the rest. Perhaps they respect certain codes that in this actual society are obsolete. But it doesn't mean that they should be excluded. People who exclude the ones who are different, in every case, ignore the real suffering that they produce to their victimes. The fact of being different doesn't mean that they aren't people, but they insist, conciously, or inconciously, on rejecting them.  
  
The fact of not being attractive, or not being charismatic, or not being likeable at all doesn't mean that those persons must be automatically discriminated from a social group, or in any case, ignored. Those persons what they need is the understanding and the affection of their fellow beings. Excluding people who think different to oneself from the group is a severe error that is frequently committed. One must listen to those special persons. They always, always, can have something important to say.  
  
Lunch time was the favourite time for the majority of the young students of this peculiar school. Lunch time schedules were properly organized so the school's cafeteria could be able to work efficiently, without an excessive amoiunt of children. And right now, is the 4th graders' turn, all of them, including that little group that we know and love.  
Precisely they, who left as fast as possible from their respective classrooms, got into the first places of the queue, so they could get the best tables in the cafeteria, and to make a good use of the time left.  
  
** Harold (walking with a filled tray):** At last! Food!. I was starving already!  
** Sid:** But didn't you eat three sandwiches on last recess?.  
** Harold:** Yeah but...anyway, I'm very hungry!  
** Stinky:** Gosh, Harold. You scare me...  
** Harold (sitting on a table):** Aw, now shut up and let me eat at peace...  
  
Meanwhile, in another table...  
  
**Gerald:**...and so I tried to make a 360 degrees spin, but at that moment, I lost balance and fell on the floor. ** (showing his arm)** Look, I still have the scar.  
** Park:** But...how did you end up ill for 3 straight days?.  
** Gerald: ** Well...try to skate at 8 PM, on autumn, with a chilling cold and without any warm clothing...  
** Joey:** Bad move, friend...  
** Gerald:** And I really regret it. Not only the fact that I was grounded and had that fever. As I didn't have any contact with the outside World I didn't hear about the competition...  
** Iggy:** And nobody called you?.  
** Gerald: ** Arnold tried it, but my father was very strict and he didn't even let me to recieve calls from my friends.  
  
Eugene, with certain clumsiness, tried to deliver his lunch tray to the table on where his friends were waiting for him.  
  
** Eugene (sighing):** Phew!. With great difficulty I finally arrived...  
** Sheena:** Come on, sit down here.  
**Eugene: ** Thanks...  
** Brainy:** Uh...I wonder...*wheeze*...where Curly...could be.  
** Sheena:** It's true. I didn't see him since that incident in the classroom.  
** Eugene (to himself):** Sheesh!, I forgot my yogurt. ** (to Brainy and Sheena)** I'll be back in a moment, ok?.  
** Sheena:** By any change, are you going to the yogurt machine?. I'll accompany you...  
**Eugene:** Uh..yeah...no problem  
  
In another one of the many tables, Arnold was waiting for the exact moment to act. Luckily enough, Eugene, on his way to the yogurt machine, was taking a path that passed through where Arnold was sitting.  
  
** Arnold (to himself): ** Perfect!. Now is when...**(in loud voice)** Eugene!.  
** Eugene (turning back):** Yeah?.  
** Arnold:** Hey, can you do me a favor?.  
** Eugene:** Tell me...  
** Arnold:** It's just that...well...I wanted to buy a lemon soda, but I don't have enough money. Could you please buy one for me?.  
** Eugene (slightly smiling):** No problem, Arnold...I think I have enough money...  
** Arnold:** Even so, being in debt with you would make me to feel uneasy. At least, let me give you this quarter as part of what I owe you.  
** Eugene (taking the coin):** Bah, there wouldn't be any problem if you couldn't pay me today. I know you are a very honest person...  
** Arnold: ** Anyway, keep it. And use it now if you want.  
** Eugene: ** Okay, as you wish...  
**Sheena (interrupting):** Come on!. The recess will end and we would not even had luch...  
** Eugene: ** Yeah, let's better move on.  
  
Sheena let Eugene to go ahead, and without being seen, she looked towards Arnold.  
  
** Arnold (to Sheena, in low voice): ** All right. I'm sure that with the run on bad luck he's having that coin will fall from his hands. When he's crouching, put this can on the machine. ** (giving the can to Sheena)** And do it carefully, or the plan will be ruined.  
** Sheena:** Ok, Arnold. ** (sighing)** I hope everything goes well.  
** Arnold:** Don't worry. Now go or else he'll begin to suspect...  
  
Sheena ran towards Eugene, before he could notice her absence.  
  
** Eugene (thinking that Sheena was near):**...so, Wednesday sounds like a good day for that?.  
**Sheena (pretending that she listened the rest): ** Sure. No problem for me...**(trying to change topic)** Hmm, it doesn't matter if I choose the yogurt for you while you buy what Arnold asked you?.  
**Eugene (a bit confused):** I suppose that...there's no problem. Anyway you always force me to eat that low-calory soy yogurt that tastes like nothing...  
** Sheena (winking):** But you know it's good for your health.  
** Eugene (sighing):** Whatever you say...  
  
And so, as the football headed kid said, Eugene, while trying to insert the coin Arnold gave him, it slips from his hand and falls on the floor.  
  
** Eugene:** Oh, dear. Me and my bad luck.** (crouching)** Where could it be?...  
  
Eugene, as it happened in that occasion, leant his hand over one of the machine's buttons...  
  
** Sheena (looking out of the corner of her eye):** Now is when!  
  
Quickly, and without letting Eugene to notice it, Sheena threw the can into the vending machine, causing the same noise that a can would make if it came from inside.  
  
**Eugene:** At least I found it!. ** (confused)** And that noise?...could it be?...nah...  
** Sheena (simulating amazement):** Eugene!. Look what came from inside the machine!.  
** Eugene: ** What...?. ** (amazed) ** Wow, I can't believe it!. It's like that occasion!  
  
And running of joy, they went to where Arnold was. He was watching them all the time, although he was confident about his plan to have success. After all, Arnold is known as somebody with really great ideas, and everybody ask him for advice, for solving their problems. And once again, he was able to help somebody.  
  
** Eugene (showing a wide smile):** Arnold, here you are.  
** Arnold: ** Thanks Eugene...hey, you look much more cheerful now...  
** Eugene: ** Well...I can't believe it!. When inserting the coin you gave me on the machine, it slipped from my fingers and fell on the floor. And while trying to pick it up, I leant my hand on one of the vending machine's buttons, and what do you think...a free can came from it. Exactly what happened when I found my lucky coin!.  
** Arnold:** Lucky coin?. I didn't know you had one...  
** Eugene:** Well, I had it until this morning, when I lost it in the bus.  
** Arnold:** In the bus?. What a coincidente...When I was about to get down from the bus, I noticed that I stepped over something strange. I raised my foor and saw the same coin I gave you.  
** Sheena (winking at Arnold):** So this means that...  
** Eugene (really happy):** It's my lucky quarter!. I recovered it!...**(looking at Arnold)** Can...can I keep it?.  
** Arnold:** Hehe, don't even ask that Eugene. ** (raising his thumb)**. Of course you can keep it. After all it's yours, I don't doubt it.  
** Eugene:** Thanks!...**(to Sheena)**. I can't believe it!. I'm so happy!  
** Sheena: ** Well, I'm very happy for you...I...  
  
But before Sheena could be able to finish her phrase, Eugene grabbed her hand and started to jump of happiness. There was a little detail: Sheena was carrying a tray which held their yogurt. While finished with those jumps, not without getting all the cafeteria's attention, Sheena was feeling a bit dizzy. She tried to walk, but with so much misfortune that she tripped, and fell on the floor. The tray with the yogurt literally ejected from her hand, falling over a girl who was seated on one of the adjacent tables. A girl who wasn't in a very good mood that day...  
  
** Sheena (a bit scared):** I'm...I'm sorry, it was an accident...I...  
**Helga:**...  
** Phoebe: ** Helga?  
** Helga (enraged):** D...! d...! d...!  
** Stinky: ** Willikers, this is gettin' worse...  
** Harold (shouting):** Hahaha!. Everybody, look at Helga, all covered with yogurt!.  
** Helga (in a rage explosion):** Damn it!  
  
Helga did not have a very good weekend, and she wasn't in a very good mood. Actually, she was in worse mood than the usual, as Helga is known for her bad manners and her irascible personality. And this accident was the last straw.  
  
** Helga (looking at Sheena):** So it was YOU who did this to me, huh?...HUH?.  
** Sheena (frightened):** Sorry, Helga. I beg your pardon. I didn't do that intentionally...  
  
Helga stood up, slowly, and with an expression that could intimidate even the most brave one. She turned, nailing her penetrating eyes on Sheena, who, at that moment, was feeling like a little scared mouse. No other kid made any other movement or noise in that moment, or maybe was brave enough to do it. Helga, slowly but firmly, walked towards Sheena, who was moving back at the same pace as the girl with the pink bow was going forward.  
  
** Helga:** This is not the first time that you do something like this, granola girl. Do you remember when you spilled paint over my dress on art class?. Do you remember when you threw me a ball on my face during gym class?. And do you remember when you ruined that science class project because you hitted it while doing your stupid dancing moves?. I'm fed up of you, big girl. Do you know what?. You stink. And I'll give you a lesson so you'll learn that you must not mess up with Helga G. Pataki.  
  
Sheena was trapped between Helga and a wall. It looked like nothing could prevent Helga to unload all her rage on her, and nobody seemed to move, evidently, preys of the fear. But, in that moment...  
  
**Eugene:** Helga!. Stop!.  
** Sheena (with trembly voice):** Eu...Eugene!  
  
Eugene stepped in front of Helga, covering Sheena. All were astonished because Eugene's reaction. The little and weak red-headed boy was the only one with enough guts to stop, at least for a moment, Helga's fury.  
  
** Eugene:** Can't you understand it?. What happened was only an accident. Do you believe that Sheena would be able to do that intentionally?. Do you really believe that?.  
** Helga (squeezing her fist):** ...  
** Eugene:** Answer me!...Perhaps you...?  
** Helga (interrupting Eugene):** Get out of here, geekbait.  
** Eugene:** I won't do it until you answer me.  
** Helga:** Do you want me to answer you?. Okay, here you have my answer...  
  
Helga raised her fist which was directed towards Eugene's face, who didn't even moved from his place. But just in that moment, Helga feels like somebody grabbed her arm.  
  
** Helga:** But what the hell...?  
** Brainy:** Helga...*wheeze*...don't...do it...*wheeze*...please...  
** Helga:** Get out of here, freak!.  
  
Then Helga punched Brainy's face really hard. He fell down to the floor instantly. Sheena was still afraid, and little she understood the whole situation. Even so, almost nobody else understood the fact of seeing Eugene acting that way.  
  
** Gerald:** Arnold...Isn't this the time on where you should think on something?.  
** Arnold:** Gerald, you know that when Helga gets angry she transforms into an untamable beast.  
** Gerald:** More untamable than normal...  
** Arnold:** Definitively.  
  
** Helga:** Move on, midget.  
** Eugene (to himself): ** I must think on something...I don't know how longer I can hold back Helga. ** (thinking for a moment)** Yes, I got it!...now I hope it can work.  
** Helga:** Well?. ** (squeezing her left fist)** Buzz off or Old Betsy will have double work...  
** Eugene (stepping in the front):** I propose you a deal?  
** Helga (raising an eyebrow):** A deal?.  
  
After hearing that, the tension in the atmosphere, who was really big already, grew even more. No one took the eyes off the action. They were scared and expectant at the same time, waiting to see what deal Eugene had in mind.  
  
** Eugene:** All right...**(showing his lucky coin to Helga)**. Do you see this quarter?. I'll flip it and if I win 3 times in a row, you'll leave Sheena at peace and you'll apologize for your attitude, and if you win at least once...  
** Helga (interrupting):** Then you'll regret for challenging me, you'll apologize and you'll get out of here...deal?.  
** Eugene: ** Deal.  
  
Everybody pronounced a big exclamation after hearing that. Without any doubt, that was something they never imagined that could happen. Helga finally managed to put her intelligence over her rage, and thought that the deal was good for her. How could the boy with the worst luck in the whole school win on something?. Besides that, it was more convenient, as that would cause less commotion, what could put her in a very big trouble.  
  
** Gerald (astonished):** But what's he saying?. That's ridiculous!. He's the biggest jinx I've ever met. He'll lose without doubt.  
** Arnold:** Well, you see, Gerald. Eugene believes that the coin he's holding on his hand is a lucky coin. That's why he's so self-confident.  
** Gerald:** A lucky coin?. How can he believe in such thing?. I'm not liking this a bit, man.  
**Lila (afraid):** I'm scared...What's going to happen?.  
** Rhonda:** Oh, heavens, I can't believe that Eugene is still with that "lucky coin" thing. Can you believe that, Nadine?. A lucky quarter...ha!.  
** Nadine: ** But he looks really self-confident, don't you think, Rhonda?.  
** Rhonda: ** That's over confidence, Nadine, dear...over confidence.  
** Eugene (looking firmly at Helga):** Perfect. Here goes the first flip. What do you choose Helga, heads of tails?.  
** Helga:** Heads.  
  
So, Eugene proceeded to toss the coin to the air. It went up a few meters, to finally falling over Eugene's right hand. Inmediately, he covered it with his other hand, and then he slid it out, slowly. The tension was raising. And finally, when Eugene completely took out his hand from the quarter...  
  
** Eugene (smiling):** Tails!.  
  
All were overwhelmed, even Helga, who couldn't believe what she was seeing. But, as it's known, Helga is the feelings masquerade master, so she inmediately changed her face.  
  
** Helga:** Bah...that was just a coincidente...  
** Eugene:** Whatever you say, Helga. If that's true, let's see what happens in the second flipping. Now it's my turn to choose, and I choose...tails.  
  
Once again, the quarter flew out Eugene's fingers. One could say that the air could be cut with a knife, so big was the tension. Finally, the coin landed, revealing something a few people expected...  
  
** Eugene:** Tails.  
  
And once again, everybody pronounced a big exclamation. Helga, who looked really confident about her victory a few minutes ago, changed her expression. She looked worried, as she couldn't give credit to what she was seeing. She was being defeated by a kid with so much bad luck that there wasn't a day with him not falling, or tripping, or hitting with something, and generally, the three things happened.  
  
** Helga (a bit uncomfortable):** Hey...that coin is fixed or something?.  
** Eugene:** No. Besides, Arnold gave me this coin. And I don't think he's capable of doing such dirty tricks. Or do you think he is?.  
  
Helga looked at Arnold, who, feeling a bit intimidated, slightly waved his hand, and showed a timid smile.  
  
** Helga:** I suppose you're right. The football head is a goodie two shoes idiot, I don't think that he has enough brains to elaborate something that astute. Ok, flip the coin. And now I'll choose tails.  
** Eugene:** As you wish, Helga, there it goes...  
  
And for the third time, the coin spinned and spinned on the air. It seemed that time ran slowly, the second the coin was in the air became almost eternal. The kids, with their eyes wide open and only waiting for that moment, the moment on where the 25 cents coin was falling on the right hand of the...unfortunate? red headed boy. Slowly, very slowly, Eugene uncovered the coin. The other kids went near the place on where Helga, Sheena and Eugene were. Even some of them were literally eating their nails due to nervousness...  
  
** Sid:** Hey Harold, why are you eating your fingernails?.  
** Harold (with both hands on his mouth):** Oh, shut up!, would you?.  
** Helga (to herself): ** Tails...tails...tails!  
** Eugene (after a moment of silence):** Heads!  
  
At that precise moment, the cafeteria was filled with whispers. Evidently, commentaries about Eugene's incredible run of good luck, who showed a wide smile for an instant, but inmediately after, turned into a serious expression again. Sheena, on the other hand, was still a bit perplex about this situation, but finally, she reacted, and walked forward, standing at Eugene's side.  
  
** Helga:** Hell and thunder!. How could I lose?. Damn it, I can't tolerate this any longer, I'm outta here.  
  
But...just when Helga was about to turn round and go away...  
  
** Eugene: ** Er...Helga. Aren't you forgetting something?.  
** Helga:** Huh?. And now what you do want, geek?.  
** Eugene:** Don't act like you don't know it. You promised it. You must apologize...  
** Helga:** What're you saying, midget?. I didn't say that!.  
** Gerald (walking towards Helga):** Hey, everybody heard you saying that you accepted the deal...  
** Phoebe:** Helga, I...I heard the deal too...  
** Arnold:** Didn't you think over it already?. Come on, tell her. It's not that hard...  
  
Maybe it was because Arnold asked her, but at last, Helga walked near Sheena, even if she didn't looked directly at her eyes.  
  
** Helga (sighing):** Okay, I think that...I went overboard and all that. I suppose that...(looking at Arnold for a second) I shoudn't have acted in that way. Sorry.  
** Sheena (putting her hand on Helga's shoulder):** Don't worry, Helga. I'll forget what happened today, and I promise that I'll not talk about this anymore. I'm glad that everything could be solved without violence, and...  
** Helga (interrupting):** And better for you if you forget about it. Now take your hand off my shoulder, before I change my opinion...Sheesh, what I'm doing here, surrounded by geeks?. I'm outta here.  
  
Without adding anything else, and in a quite rude way, Helga left the place. For a second, everybody could see the most positive side of Helga: her kind side, which she rarely shows, which she hides under a rough armor.  
  
** Eugene:** Are you okay, Sheena?.  
** Sheena:** Yes, thank you.  
** Eugene:** And you, Brainy?.  
**Brainy (still a bit dizzy):** Don't...worry...*wheeze*...I'm ok...I suppose. And you?  
** Eugene:** Me? ** (raising a thumb)** I'm ok...  
** Brainy:** Hehe...*wheeze*...that sounds...funny...now.  
** Eugene (confused): ** Why do you say that?.  
** Brainy:** Because...now...you're...*wheeze*...ok...for real...  
** Eugene:** Hehe, now I undestand what you say.  
**Arnold: ** That was very clever from you, Eugene. Not only that you prevented a fight to happen but also prevented that Sheena could be hurt and Helga to be in a big trouble.  
** Eugene:** Well, it's not that much. I did what I though advisable. What's important is that we're all ok.  
  
** Stinky (with Harold and Sid, from afar): ** Gosh!. I can't believe it. Eugene took charge of Helga...  
** Harold (throwing some punches to the air):** Bah, I'd have solved that in an easier and faster way...  
** Sid:** Huh...whatever you said, Harold...Oh!.  
** Stinky:** Something's wrong, Sid?.  
** Sid:** I almost forgot about it!. I still haven't filled the roster form. I'm going to ask Gerald and Eugene right now.  
  
Then Sid went at max speed to where Gerald and Eugene, alongside other kids, were talking about what happened recently.  
  
** Phoebe:** ...and how you solved this situation. That part, I must admit it, was very exciting.  
** Eugene (putting a hand behind his neck):** Actually, I barely realize what I did recently. In any other situation probably I'd ended up running away...  
** Joey:** Although a fight would have been much funnier, hehe...  
** Rhonda: ** Oh, please Joey, grow up. Stop thinking in such a...criminal way.  
** Lila: ** I'm glad that everything was solved without any violence. I don't like seeing people fighting, it's oh-so degrading...  
** Gerald:** Wow, man, now I don't think that all this happened by chance. I even believe that that coin gives you good luck.  
** Arnold:** Gerald, I thought that you didn't believe in such things.  
** Gerald:** Are you blind, Arnold?. What I saw was the best run of good luck I've ever seen in my life. ** (whispering at Arnold's ear)** And between us, we know that Eugene is a bad luck magned.  
** Sid (from behind):** Eugene, Gerald...I forgot to ask you about which team will you sign up for the competition. Tell me now, so I'll not have problems with Wartz...  
** Gerald:** Well...uhh...I...  
** Eugene (interrupting Gerald):** I still haven't decided, because I'm not very good with sports anyway, but now, that I have this ** (showing his lucky quarter)** I can choose easily.  
** Sid: ** What do you mean?.  
** Eugene:** It's quite simple: I'll flip this coin. If heads, I'll sign up for the soccer team, if tails, I'll sign up for the basketball team.  
  
With that said, Eugene flipped the coin, and the result was...  
  
** Eugene:** Tails...sign me up for the basketball team.  
** Sid (doubtful):** Are you sure, Eugene?.  
** Eugene (smiling):** Of course. I have to trust my luck.  
** Sid: ** As you wish, Eugene. After what I saw I can't deny it. Well, now it's your turn Gerald.  
  
Gerald couldn't answer. Indecision seized him. Gerald was without any doubt the 4th grader with the best aptitude for sports. He would be a fundamental piece for the basketball team, and if he decided to play for the soccer team, he would make a big difference with the others, what could transform him into the best player of the team. He looked at Park, at Robert and finally at his best friend Arnold. Although Park and Robert's eyes one could say that they said "Please, sign up for my team", Arnold's glance, the glance who always transmitter tranquility and confidence, said "Do what you think is better for you. Choose by yourself". But...  
  
** Gerald:** Umm...Eugene?.  
** Eugene:** Yeah?.  
** Gerald:** Well...you...uh...could...uhmm...Could you lend me your quarter for awhile?.  
** Arnold:** Gerald!.  
** Gerald:** I'm sorry man, I can't...I can't decide...  
** Eugene (giving the coin to Gerald):** Okay, here you are.  
** Gerald:** Thanks...now, let's see...if heads, I'll sign up for the basketball team, and if tails, for the soccer team.  
  
Gerald, then, flipped the so used that day "lucky coin". It flied up to more or less two meters, and spinned several times, before everybody's sight, finally falling on Gerald's right hand. When he uncovered the quarter, it indicated...  
  
** Gerald:** Heads...you know what that means, Sid.  
** Sid:** All right. Now I've finished. Thanks.  
** Gerald (to Arnold):** Cool, man!, we are in the same team again...  
  
Arnold and Gerald did that strange salute with they thumbs. Robert also joined the happiness, since with Gerald on his team they'd have a great chance to go really far, and even to win. Of course that not everybody was happy...  
  
** Gerald: ** Hehe, we will win Rob, we will win over everybody!.  
  
In that moment, he saw Park, who evidently was sad about what happened, and without saying a word, he moved away from the other kids quickly. Gerald, a little while later, realized about what he did, and even if it was the only thing that crossed his mind, it wasn't the best one. Without knowing it at first, he hurt his feelings.  
  
** Gerald (to himself): ** Damn...what did I do?. ** (to Arnold and Robert) ** Uh...boys, I'll be back in a second, have an issue to deal with...  
  
Gerald then ran to the same direction Park went. Arnold and Robert looked at each other, confused, because the other boy's reaction. In the short while, the other kids left that area, and returned to their respective places so they could finish their lunch, a lunch that was interrupted by that uncomfortable incident.  
  
** Eugene (sitting down, looking at Sheena):** Sheena, you don't look well...  
** Sheena: ** It's just...I haven't recovered at all.  
** Eugene:** Still thinking about Helga's incident?.  
** Sheena (putting a hand on her chest):** Yes. Even if she already apologized, I still feel bad for what happened...  
**Eugene:** You shouldn't worry about it so much. You know how Helga is, and it was just an accident. It could've happened to anybody.  
** Brainy:** Specially...*wheeze*...to you...  
** Eugene:** Hehe, you're right. Although with this lucky coin everything has changed...  
  
The three remained in silence for a few seconds, watching themselves, like trying to say something, but without enough valor to do it...or perhaps they are actually talking among them without pronouncing any word. Finally, Eugene broke the silence.  
  
** Eugene:** Guys...are you thinking the same thing I am thinking?.  
** Sheena:** I suppose...  
** Brainy:** Me...too...  
** Eugene (sighing):** Yeah...I was wondering, what could Curly have been doing in all this while?. And where he's supposed to be?...  
  
That was right. In the last scene an element was missing. A person who generally would not miss this conflictive situations for nothing else in the world was missing. The little and misunderstood Thaddeus Gamelthorpe, Curly. The weird one, the different one.  
  
Something has happened in one of the P.S.118's restrooms, while the incident that involved Helga, Sheena and Eugene was happening...  
  
** Simmons (washing his hands, to himself):** Oh dear. Why I am feeling so bad?. What I did that was wrong?. I simply judged him in an objective way, and respecting his work, since each work is special. As special as each kid is.  
  
While Simmons was drying his hands, he starts to hear some noises coming from one of the cabins where the toilets were. Simmons was feeling uneasy for hearing them since he thought there wasn't anybody else in the restroom at that time. The noises became louder and louder. It sounded like if somebody was scrapping off something against the wall, and once in a while, a blow could be heard. Sometimes, the blows were light, but in other occasions, the blows raised in intensity. The teacher believed for a moment that he heard a sob, but he discarder that supposition at first. For a few secons, the silence seized the place, until, at last, the sound that flushing water causes could be heard, and the cabin's door slowly opened. Very slowly, Simmons started to distinguish the figure of the person who was inside the cabin, until it was completely visible.  
  
**Simmons:** Curly?.  
  
Curly didn't answered. Even more, he didn't looked at Simmons. He simply limited himself to go to the washbasins to wash his hand, to dry them and inmediately to left the place, absolutely ignoring his teacher's presence. Simmons observed that something fell from one of Curly's pockets, and inmediately picked it up.  
  
** Simmons:** A pencil...I wonder if...  
  
He quickly went to the cabin Curly came out from and opened its door. At first sight, everything looked normal. But in a more rigorous exam, Simmons started to notice that there were several inscriptions on the door as well as in the walls. The dim light of that small place made the reading quite hard. Some inscriptions, anyway, were practically unreadable. Simmons passed a finger over one of them...  
  
** Simmons (looking at his index finger):** Graphite, and still fresh. This means that Curly wrote this, and it explains the strange noises I heard before...  
  
The inscriptions who were on the wall could barely been read, but then, the teacher carefully looked at the ones that were on the door, which could be easily read. There were several, and most of them consisted in one or thow words. Amongst others:  
  
  
"Failure"  
  
"Bald"  
  
"Decadent"  
  
"Blind"  
  
"Deaf"  
  
"Fury"  
  
"Hatred"  
  
"Listen"  
  
"Miserable"  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Look"  
  
"Read"  
  
"Understand"  
  
"Understand me"  
  
"Look!"  
  
"Understand me!"  
  
Simmons, while reading each one of those words, he felt a pain in his chest. He was feeling really guilty. A feeling that in that moment he couldn't clearly understand, but nevertheless, it was there.  
  
Under those indirectly hurting words, there was a little chunk of text, longer than all the other inscriptions, and under it, Curly's signature. That chunk of text really called the teacher's attention, So much that the first thing that he did was to take a piece of toilet paper, the pencil that Curly dropped, and started to write. To write down in paper that piece of text that in the distance, it was unreadable, due to the boy's bad calligraphy, but Simmons managed to comprehend it, word by word. He folded the paper in two, put it in one of his pockets, and, slowly, he left the place, but not showing the suffering face he had when he was reading those loose words. His eyes were shining, like if they had own light.  
  
Simmons, while thinking about what he saw in the restroom, he walked towards the teacher's lounge, when he sees Gerald running really fast, heading to the classroom. That left him thinking for a moment, since it was a bit strange to see somebody with such an urge to return to the classroom during lunch time recess. Even so, he quickly forgot about that detail and continued his path, thinking once again on what happened before, and on what he wrote, in that mysterious paragraph embedded on a door...  
  
Park was already on the classroom, and he was seated on his place. He took one of his text books and tried to read it, but he closed it and put it on his desk. Then, he opened his notebook and tried to draw some diagrams, which looked like soccer plays, but he also closed it and put it on the desk. Then he stood up, and headed towards one of the windows, and in the vast autumn sky he nailed his eyes. In that precise moment, steps could be heard, and somebody who entered into the classroom in a rush. Park turned around and saw Gerald, whose face expressed a preocupation feeling.  
  
** Gerald (panting):** Park...please, we have to talk...  
** Park (in a dry tone):** Gerald...  
** Gerald:** Well, I...  
  
But before Gerald could finish his phrase, Park turned his back on, and continued to contemplate the sky. Gerald was starting to comprehend everything that happened, or at least, he thought he was comprehending it. He approached to his friend, who didn't even moved.  
  
** Gerald: ** Park...I wanted to say that...I...damn!...I'm sorry for choosing to sign up for the basketball team and not accepting your proposition...  
  
Park were not answering. He was still looking to the infinitum, while the preocuppation feeling on Gerald was growing each second that passed. Finally, after a long time of silence, and in a very unhurried way, Park turned his head towards Gerald, and looked firmly at him.  
  
** Park:** Do you think that such thing is what makes me feeling this way?.  
  
The voice tone Park used clearly indicated how much dissapointed he was towards his friend. Gerald, in that moment, didn't know exactly what to say, and such thing caused him a much bigger sorrow.  
  
** Gerald (crestfallen):** Damn it. Now I feel really stupid...  
  
Park didn't answer. The only thing he did was to head towards his desk. He lifted its lid and took that notebook with strategies and soccer plays and started to read it. Gerald looked at him all the time, feeling crappier and crappier, since he was afraid of saying something that could make this situation worse. Even if Gerald doesn't spend with Park as much time as with his best friend Arnold, their friendship was solid and sincere. They never hid a thing, and they always talked frankly. Gerald never imagined himself to be in such situation with him. Park walked for a few seconds around the empty classroom while he was reading. Then, he returned to his desk and put his notebook in the same place he left it before. He walked to where Gerald was standing, with his sight fixed on the floor. Finally, a few seconds after, he looked at his friend's eyes...  
  
** Park (sighing):** Please, excuse me...  
  
Gerald didn't expect such expression. Actually, he wasn't expecting any special kind of phrase, but for sure that it was the last one he would imagine to hear. Specially, because on Gerald's eyes, Park hasn't done anything bad.  
  
** Gerald:** But...why are you apologizing?.  
** Park (crestfallen):** I...I acted like a fool.  
** Gerald:** No, man. The only fool here was me. I shouldn't did that.  
** Park:** I'm sorry for trying to force you to sign up for the soccer team. I put my interests over yours...  
** Gerald: ** You didn't forced me. You offered me to sign up for the team. I didn't answer you because in that moment I couldn't come with a decision. I'm sorry for not making a choose of mine, and letting it at random. I acted like if the competition wasn't important for me, while in fact I care about it.  
** Park (with a slight smile):** Thanks, friend...  
** Gerald (confused):** Why are you thanking me?.  
** Park:** That was the only thing I wanted to hear. At first, when you chose basketball based on what that coin told you, I felt very frustrated, but I didn't know why. After thinking for a moment, I realized that what I was feeling was dissapointment. I was dissapointed of you, because the way you used to solve that situation.   
** Gerald:** I understand you, and as I said, I'm sorry...  
** Park (interrupting): ** At first, that's how I was feeling, but just after asking you if you thought that the fact of signing up for the basketball team was the reason of my anger, I medidated for a while. And while I was reading my soccer plays notebook I realized about something essential: soccer is a team game, is a companionship game, on which mutual confidence is neccesary, and over everything else, is a game one has to enjoy at its best.  
** Gerald:** But...what you do want to say with that?.  
** Park:** What I want so say is, at that moment, I realized that it was me the one who was thinking in a selfish way. Do you remember that just a moment ago I told you that I was feeling bad because I was dissapointed of you?. Well, I was wrong. I was feeling like that because a frustration of my own. The fact of not being able to have you in the team angered me, and I discharged that anger on you. That's why I apologized. I acted in an egoist way. I took this even too seriously and I forgot that it's not important to win, but to have fun.  
  
For a moment, and before such words, Gerald couldn't say a think, not even a movement. He started to comprehend the situation: both acted in a wrong way, and they were going to discuss about who was more guilty, they would never finish, so, the boy with tall hair came up with an idea:  
  
** Gerald (smiling): ** I understand, man. What do you think if we make a deal?.  
** Park:** A deal?.  
** Gerald:** Yeah. You forgive me for taking that decision in such an immature way, and I forgive you for acting with so much selfishness. What do you say...deal?.  
** Park (smiling): ** Deal.  
  
Park and Gerald then made a strong handshake, to formally seal the deal. For a moment, in the minds of both there was harmony and happiness, but Gerald was still feeling a big remorse. Although Park already forgave him for his attitude, Gerald wasn't able to forgive himself. He was still feeling a bit frustrated with himself for making a decision that in fact it wasn't made by himself.  
  
Just in that moment, the bell who indicated the end of lunch recess rang. This would be the last lesson of the day, and after that, each one will be able to go back home. The 4th grade studends didn't take much time to fill the classroom, as well as the whisperings, screams, and paper planes, amongst other figures...  
  
** Arnold (approaching Gerald):** Hey, what happened?. Why did you left so suddenly?.  
** Gerald (hiding what happened before):** Oh...it was nothing, it was just that I wanted to ask something to my good friend Park. ** (pointing at the kid with his left hand) ** And it was something not concerning the competition, if that's what are you thinking.  
** Arnold:** No, I wasn't thinking on that...it was just curiosity.  
  
At that moment, Mr. Simmons came to the classroom. His movements and his face showed a gloomy feeling, but his eyes were still emitting a special bright. Luckily for the kids, this wouldn't be one of those boring lectures, but the quite entertaining art class. Although it wasn't something extremely fascinating, it was a refreshing relief between all those books and exercises from other subjects.  
  
** Simmons:** Okay, today we will have free painting. Theme and style are free too. If you don't have time to finish here, you can continue at home, or in the next class. All right, now I need three volunteers to bring the materials here...  
  
Nadine, Phoebe and Lorenzo raised their hands, offering themselves to help bringing the materials. The teacher called them and told them exactly which materials they had to bring. After that, they left the classroom. Simmons, then, the only thing he did was looking towards the window, setting his mind free.  
  
** Arnold (in low voice, to Gerald):** Aren't you noticing something strange about Mr. Simmons?.  
** Gerald: ** What do you mean, man?.  
** Arnold: ** Look at him. It's really unusual to see him with such face. Seems that something is worrying him.  
** Gerald:** Maybe you're right. Also, since he came here he didn't say the "special" word not even once. ** (raising an eyebrow)** Very, very suspicious.  
  
Then. the teacher ordered the kids to sit down in groups, as they frequently do in art class. The three kids didn't take much time to bring up the materials, and they were responsible of distributing them to each group. While some kids were concentrated on their work, others, the majority in fact, used that time to talk while working.  
  
** Rhonda (to Nadine):** ...Then, I'll call you at night so we can organize everything, all right?.  
** Nadine:** No problem Rhonda...  
** Sid (interrupting):** Hey, what're you talking about?.  
** Rhonda (upset):** About something that doesn't interest you, Sid. So, please make me a favor and look elsewhere and don't listen to other people's conversations, all right?,  
** Sid (rolling is eyes):** Agh...yeah, yeah, okay. Boy howdy, how susceptible we are today...  
** Helga (looking at the desk):** Crimeney!, where the heck is the purple?.  
** Arnold:** Helga, I have it, but...  
** Helga (interrupting):** Give me that, football head...  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Helga took the flask with paint from Arnold's hands. Arnold really gets angry when Helga does such thing, amongst others, like throwing spitballs to him, or pushing him, or the simple fact of calling him "football head".  
  
** Arnold:** Helga!. I was using that!.  
** Helga: ** Geez, Arnoldo, why so much riot about a little flask of paint, huh?. This is a free country and if I want to take the flask with purple paint I have the right to take it. It's that clear to you?.  
** Arnold (rolling his eyes, to himself):** O...okay...whatever you say...  
  
Next to the annoying girl with the pink bow, there was Phoebe, who was watching Helga's behavior for a good while. After seeing that last bit, she couldn't control herself and made a soft laught...  
  
** Helga (raising an eyebrow):** What's so funny, Pheebs?.  
** Phoebe:** Oh, nothing...sorry. ** (adjusting her glasses)** It's just that I was observing you, and I just noticed that after that incident at the cafeteria your patrons of behavior, as well as your general mood state returned to their normal course...  
** Helga (confused):** Huh?.  
** Phoebe: ** What I mean is that, unconciously, you returned to your old self, and I'm very content about that.  
** Helga (frowning):** So that means you were looking at me all this time, huy?. Doi!, you know that I don't like to be watched from behind...also I don't know what do you mean with me returning to my old self. Bah, that sounds like bullshit to me.  
** Phoebe:** I'm sorry, Helga...  
  
Although she looked at Helga with eyes of sorrow, when she turned around, she smiled weakly, keeping it to herself. Phoebe was feeling happy because Helga returned to normality. A normality that even if it means to have bad manners, to be bossy and bad mood, it was more tolerable than seeing her so much depressed and closed, keeping her fury on her inner self.  
  
Meanwhile, in another of the desks, Sheena, Eugene, Curly and Brainy were having a conversation, and the topic was indeed the reason why Curly was missing...  
  
** Eugene:** Curly, why don't you want to tell us where you have been during recess?.  
** Curly: ** Because I don't want to...  
** Sheena:** We don't want to know it just for curiosity, we want to help you.  
** Curly (upset):** Can't understand it?, I don't want to talk about that.  
** Brainy:** Perhaps it...is...*wheeze*...because...the poem?.  
** Curly (crestfallen):** ...  
** Sheena: ** Something's wrong, Curly?.  
** Curly (a few seconds after): ** Can you pass me the blue paint, please?.  
** Sheena (uneasy):** Yes. Take it...  
** Eugene (in low voice, to Sheena): ** Doesn't this look too strange to you?. First, look at Simmons, and see how depressed he looks, and now Curly acting so...calm. What's going on with them. Have any idea?.  
** Sheena: ** Now that you say it, I payed attention on that detail. You're right, something's wrong here. I hope we can do something for...  
  
But just when she was talking to Eugene, by mistake, Sheena spills a flask with red paint, which she was holding with her right hand, staining her clothes.  
  
** Sheena (worried):** Oh dear, what's happening to me today?. I can't do a thing right. First, with Helga and now this...  
** Eugene:** It was just an accident. It's just a little paint stain. More important is that you didn't get hurt. The flask could have broken over you and the broken glass parts would've cut you.  
** Brainy:** Huh...*wheeze*...interesting...run of...accidents...*wheeze*. ** (putting a hand on his chin)** Very...interesting...  
  
Eugene and Sheena looked at Brainy after what they heard, though they didn't say a thing. Brainy, even if he is a very timid and discreet person, a man of few words, he was a very observant person. The fact of being always as an spectator under diverse situations, with a few exceptions, like the conflict at the cafeteria, let him to see things that other people ignored. He likes to analize small details, he's a very curious person, although in some occasions he acts innocently, and when he's near Helga, the girl he secretly adores, he acts impetuously, and in most of cases, he ends up being annoying.  
  
Art class was quite normal, relatively that is. Not all the pieces of this puzzle where on their place. This Monday apparently was like any other, but it wasn't actually. Many things happened, things that affected the mood of certain people in the group. Finally, when nobody really expected it, the bell rang, and with that, the classes ended for that day. Nevertheless, the 4th grade students, contrary to what they use to do, lef the classroom in a very quiet way. Stinky, Lila and Peapod were the ones who grabbed all the materials to left them on the supply room. The rest took their things and retired slowly, some in complete silence, others, talking to each other.  
  
After a little while, at the school entrance's stairs...  
  
** Helga: ** Hey, Pheebs...  
** Phoebe (turning around): ** What?.  
** Helga: ** What's the rush?.  
** Phoebe:** Oh, it's that I'm late for my personal defense class, and I won't finish until 4:30 P.M.  
** Helga:** Oh, I see...  
** Phoebe (watching the clock):** Excuse me, but I'm really late. See you!  
  
Phoebe then started to run, but she heard somebody who's calling her...  
  
** Helga (shouting):** Phoebe!...what do you think at the park at 5, huh?.  
** Phoebe (smiling):** Perfect!. There we'll meet. Bye!  
  
Phoebe waved her hand while she was running as fast as possible, and Helga replied the same way. Meanwhile, a few meters more afar...  
  
** Eugene: ** This was a really strange day, don't you think?.  
** Sheena:** It really was...by the way, I'll call you or you'll call me?. I mean, for the next week assignation.  
** Eugene:** I'll call you, don't worry.  
** Sheena:** All right. Good bye Eugene. ** (looking backwards)** Good bye, boys!.  
** Eugene (waving his hand):** See you!. ** (looking at Curly)** Hey Curly, want me to accompany you to your house?.  
  
But Curly didn't answer. He simple shaked his head, as a way to reject Eugene's favor, and headed to another direction, walking at a slow pace, with his sight fixed on the floor. Eugene, on the other hand, headed towards the Bus stop, and in this way to that place...  
  
** Eugene (amazed, to himself):** Woow, how lucky I am!. See what I found!.  
  
Eugene picked up a little object from the floor. Something that was similar to a badge and put it on one of his pockets.  
  
But somebody else was still behind that group. It was Brainy, who was there, still, looking at his friends. Finally he decided to head towards the street. He looked to where Curly headed, and saw that gloomy strange kid with thick glasses walking with a slow pace, a very slow pace. Then, he turned around to see a very happy Eugene, happy because his newest finding, and then, turned around the other way to see Sheena, who was waiting for the traffic light to change so she could cross the street, but a car passed by really fast over a mud puddle, with the misfortune of soaking Sheena, ruining her clothers even more, clothes that still had that red paint stain from art class.  
  
** Brainy:** Interesting...*wheeze*...very interesting.  
  
That's the only thing he said. He stood up there for a few seconds, thinking, and finally, he decided to head home, reflecting on everything he experienced on that so peculiar Monday.  
  
  
  


* * *

Well, most of the problems are solved, but the week's still very long, and who knows how much things can happen during that time. I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for next chapter.  
  
See ya! 


End file.
